Magical Corruption
Description Magical Corruption occurs when a user of Magic goes through extreme emotions or gains an uncontrollable amount of power. This can happen accidentally or intentionally. First signs are usually pale looking skin, then permanently glowing eyes (colour will depend on what form of magic the user has). In extreme cases the victim's teeth will become much sharper. In many cases the victim's state of mind, judgement and sanity will be affected to an extent, but depending on the severity of the corruption will depend on how severe these symptoms are. The most well known cases have led to the victims turning evil. There are specific rituals that can fix a corruption, however adverse effects are inevitably left behind. Phases of Corruption # The victim's personality is the first thing to change. They begin becoming emotionally unstable and soon anything can set off an emotional outburst. Typically the victim will become less social at this point. # As their personality changes, their eyes flicker from their normal colour to a glowing purple, blue, green, yellow/gold, vermilion, or red colour depending on the form of magic the victim possesses. # The victim will look noticeably pale at this stage. Their emotional outbursts will become worse and depending on the severity of the corruption, they will start displaying unusual behaviour and/or they they'll become more susceptible to manipulation. # By this stage, the victim will look abnormally pale, and their eyes will remain a glowing purple, blue, green, yellow, vermilion, or red. Their personality would most likely have changed drastically by this point, if not much at all. This is usually the longest phase of corruption. # Only some get up to this stage. In some cases victim's teeth become very sharp and jagged. Their personality will change even further, and negative emotions will be drawn out rather quickly, particularly greed, hate and the desire for revenge. Their sanity will be prone to dropping very quickly, leading to violent outbursts. In some cases, the victim starts going down the path of evil. # The final stage. Sanity is almost at a permanently low level. The victim's innermost desires will be drawn out, and they will do absolutely everything to get what they want. In many cases, the victim's 'path to evil' will be complete, and they will no longer care about anyone they may have once loved. Known Victims Feel free to add your characters here! *Oracle Kuroichi *Kina Atali *Takumi F. Shūkaku *Rumina V. Moisson *Himiko L. Moisson **Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson *Morgan A. Mirazha *Draven M. Collett * Yumi P. N. Moisson *Keiko K. Sykow-Kobayasho *Kohi N. Dailor *Accio A. Denacir *The Redai Dragon *Nenevro A. Emiko-Scott *Norio Y. Bygonbourne *Tatiana N. Fujimori-Beifong *Ayata U. Samurakami-Nishimiya Notes * Whilst users of Dark Magic are the most common victims of corruption, users of Light Magic can also be affected, as well as Demonic Magic users, Soul Magic users, Forbidden Magic users, and (presumably) the rare users of Balance Magic. * How often one uses magic or how skilled one is can depend on the severity of a corruption, if one was to occur. ** For example, Naomi Moisson would most likely have fallen victim to a corruption during her decline into insanity, had she have had better skills in magic. * The process of a corruption can go at an unpredictable rate. * Magical corruption can be fatal. * Corruption can be passed down to offspring. However this only means they are more likely to have it. * The emotions and pre-existing mental state of the victim can have a serious effect on how fast the corruption happens. ** For example, Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho was dealing with many mental illnesses during her corruption, and her rapidly deteriorating mental health caused her corruption to advance at a quicker rate than most. * In some cases, corruption can permanently damage a victim's body. ** This happened to Draven Collett, being less able to fight without magic, which made him more reliant on it. ** This also may have happened to Yumi Moisson, to a certain degree. Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:Sicknesses Category:Magical Sicknesses